Thefts of skis or other items is a continuing problem. Numerous suggestions have been made to devices for securing skis, bicycles or other valuable items, to a fixed object to prevent their unauthorized removal. Most of these devices required the manufacture of special components, and for one reason or another, were not completely satisfactory.